paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Bunyan Field Day
The Paul Bunyan Field Day is one of two possible camp-wide competitions between troops on Saturday Afternoon at Horseshoe. The other event is Water Carnival. The events alternate every other week in camp (i.e. Week 1 will have PB, Week 2 will have WC, Week 3 will have PB... etc.). Because camp runs an odd number of weeks (seven) that means that it also alternates every year for troops like Paoli 1 that attend camp for the same week each year. Therefore even numbered years are Paul Bunyan and odd numbered years are Water Carnival. Paul Bunyan Field Day, hosted by the Campcraft Department and Trailblazer Department, with help from the Nature Department, includes many scouting traditions mixed with the western theme of the event. Paoli 1 is proud to be able to have a different scout participate in almost every single event. Events Although there are some events that change from year to year most of them remain constant in the competition. *String Burning: Two scouts build and light a fire in order to burn through a string at a designated height using all natural, non-chemical materials. Note: Some years they must use flint and steel other years scouts are allowed matches. *Steel Driving: One scout must focus all of his energy into a single swing meant to drive a steel spike deep into the heart of a log. *Log Chopping: A team of four scouts alternate every two swings in a relay fashion to cut through their logs. Points are awarded to the troop with the fewest number of swings. * Paul Bunyan Look a Like Competition': One Scoutmaster attempts to impersonate the Patron Saint of Lumberjacks. '''Note: '''Paoli 1 always uses the giant double bladed axe and often accompanies Paul with his trusted companion Babe the Blue Ox. *Pole Raising: Five scouts raise a pole using a masthead, sheetbend, and tautline knots for support. *Heaving Bar: A master of speed throws his rope over a horizontal bar and uses a clove hitch, sheepshank, and timber hitch to hoist a log completely off the ground. *Nine knot Body Relay: One scout quickly ties nine knots on and around his body in specific locations. *Pancake/pudding/noodle Eating: One hungry scout consumes a Lumberjack portion of flapjacks, pudding, or noodles as quickly as possible. *Log Climb: A lone scout must climb a pole/ladder (depending on the year) to retrieve a flag before his competitors can do the same. * Chariot Race: Three rope knowledgeable scouts and one light-weight scout use 3 square lashings to construct a chariot by which to race a race. *Log Hoss: One Scoutmaster and one scout must hoss a log as far as they can *Babe the Blue Ox Hunt: Two scouts use their way-findin' skills (and a compass) to determine the location of Paul's lost companion. *Giant Clove Hitch: Four beginner scouts must tie a clove hitch around a tree using one of Paul Bunyan's own shoelaces. * Two Man Saw: One scout and scoutmaster have their teamwork tried using the saw of saws. *Judgin': One keen scout is asked to estimate the height, weight, and distance of certain objects. * One Ton Tug of War: A team of your burliest scouts must heave and ho their way to total victory. The combined weight limit of scouts is 1000 lbs. Other Points Extra points are awarded for cheers and participation. Paoli 1 is consistent in always supporting all of their scouts in every event. Dress All scouts wear Class B's and have optional toothpicks. Staff also wears their hats. Senior Staff wears sunglasses The Senior Patrol Leader wears his whistle. Family Parents, relatives, and friends of the scouts in camp are encouraged to attend this exuberant event. While they do not participate, the families can spectate, cheer, and take pictures and video of the various competitions. The support of the parents drives the scouts to perform at their best. Category:Horseshoe Category:Family Event